


Hooker Red

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: You weren't sure what to call the color of his hair, and to be honest that wasn't your main concern. What you really wanted to know was HOW he got his hair to take on that shade of red.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Hooker Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a line in a fic found on a different fanfiction site: <https://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=15377>
> 
> It was written ages ago, and I'm just now cross posting it.

As your teacher droned on and on, you stared at the student in front of you. Specifically at his hair. In fact, his hair had distracted you for the past few months. It was **such** a bright vibrant red shade, and his roots had never shown. You were dying to know how he did it.

As the bell rang, it occurred to you that he might be wearing a wing. Impulsively you reached forward and yanked a lock of his hair. The lock pulled his head back with it, eliciting an 'ow!' from the male in question. Not that you were interested in that, or in the look he was currently giving you. Oh no, you were interested in how his hair was still attached to his head. You glared at the lock of hair that you still held in your hand.

Maybe it wasn't a wig?

Or maybe you just needed to yank harder?

You were about to listen to your own advice, and yank harder, when the boy, perhaps realizing what you were about to do, interrupted you with a polite, 'Excuse me?'

Pulled from your thoughts, you looked up at him. “Yes?” you asked, sincerely wondering what he wanted.

“Um...” He seemed hesitant to ask whatever it was. “Could you let go of my hair?”

OH! You looked down at the hand that was holding his hair and released the lock.

“Sorry.” You figured he probably thought that you were a weirdo. Well, as long as you were already making a bad impression...

“What kind of dye do you use?”

He looked confused. “Dye?”

“Yes, for your hair! It's such a deep red, and I was wondering how you managed to get it that shade?”

He seemed a little annoyed. “This is my natural color.”

You narrowed your eyes. That had to be a lie. “Prove it.”

“Excuse me?!”

“There's no way that's your natural color. That shade of red doesn't naturally exist as a hair color!”

Now he seemed to be annoyed with you, he packed up his stuff and got up from his desk. However, you were persistent and followed him out of the room.

“C'mon! I just want to know what dye you use. It can't be that big a secret!”

“I told you. This is my natural color,” he said politely, although his voice seemed a bit strained.

“Then prove it!”

“How am I supposed to prove something like that?”

You considered his question for a moment. Then, completely serious, you said, “You could pull down your pants.”

You expected him to admit that he'd been lying and to tell you how he turned his hair that shade of red. You hadn't expected him to consider your offer, and you definitely hadn't expected him to grab your arm and pull you into a nearby janitor's closet.

Your mind was surprised by this turn of events and slow to grasp his intent. For a moment, you wondered why you'd never noticed that your school had janitor's closets. Then your mind caught up with what was going on and registered that he was unbuttoning his pants.

“NO! Wait a minute!” you yelled. You didn't want to see him without pants! You barely knew the guy! Plus his fangirls would kill you in your sleep! "I believe you!” Then you ran out of the janitor's closet before he could decide to prove it to you anyway.

You were out the door and down the hall so fast that you completely missed his smile. He'd expected that to get you to give it up.


End file.
